Forum:New here, wanna be a big help on the forums, any advice?
So I've just purchased the entire Burnout series on PS2 (to compliment the fact that I have Legends and Paradise too), and looking at the wikia, a lot of the car articles are quite bare, lots of cars with no information about them. I was hoping I could start adding good amounts of content about the vehicles and tracks and stuff (what with that "growing in terms of content but not users" thing I thought I could help out). I also am able to grab my own screen shots from the game, so hopefully the cars will all come with their own images too! There's one thing I'm confused about, though. Why is it that some cars have multiple pages, even though they may be named the same through respective games? For instance, the Euro Classic has a Burnout Revenge AND Dominator-related page. Wouldn't it be more logical to have them all under one page, with a portion of each article dealing with the vehicle as it appears in each game? Another idea I had was to of course include pictures of the cars the Burnout vehicles resemble. Also, for the PS2/P games, I thought a good addition to the vehicle summary could be a listing of the paint colours you can choose from (obviously with Paradise cars this would be impractical, but in the cars for the PS2/P games they have about 3 choices, aside from the Revenge cars). Another neat idea would be for the tracks from Burnout 2 and 3 that make their way into Legends, to have some images comparing the graphical differences from the PS2/P versions (this could also apply to the PS2/P versions of Dominator as well). But basically, being new to wiki-ing in general, do you guys have any tips? Things that'd help greatly? Things I shouldn't do? Damn, and I know this is supposed to be in Article Improvement, but I can't figure out how to move the page. Mbmle grmble... :There's a reason those vehicle pages are doubled (yes most are going to contain practically the same information). I wish I had the previous Burnout games, unfortunately, all I have is Paradise, so I am working on making all those pages perfect. Any help you can give on older games would be greatly appreciated, but please keep pertinent information to their respective pages. I saw the edit you did on the Euro Classic earlier and was going to split it, but got caught up on something else. Only having Paradise, I don't have much information about the other games as in what should/could be added to the wiki to make things better. If you have time, it would be nice if you can verify information already put on the wiki for existing pages. Don't worry about not making the page perfect, just add what you can in as much detail as you can, and I, or some other admin/helper will fix any problems it has. I look forward to working with you, and hope you stay and help out more. ::Thanks Rappy for moving this to the appropriate part of the forum, I'll modify the Euro Classic page and split it to the Dominator version. I'll also check out the existing pages on the older games as well. I wouldn't have a lot of info for Burnout 1, as that one is downright PAINFUL to play due to how damn hard it is, so I can't even get past the first few tracks to unlock more stuff. And don't worry, Burnout is one of my favorite game series, so I should be a frequent editor. I like writing down information for others to read. I find it quite fun, for some reason! KBABZ 08:35, 17 December 2008 (UTC) :Welcome to the wiki! We can always use another editor. You're right, the vehicle pages from the earlier Burnout games do need some work. The paint colors are a good idea. You should also look at the Burnout Paradise vehicle pages. Many of them need better images. One of the reasons there are separate pages for vehicles from different games with the same name is that they have different stats in different games and it just makes it easier for users to find the vehicle they're looking for. For the track comparison images, just upload the pictures and add them to either Locations (Burnout Legends) and Locations (Burnout Dominator). If you want to know how else to help the site, just visit Forum:99 to go. Remember, if you need any help, I'm just a click away! ::*Rappy clicks* Didn't work! :::Stop raining on my cliched parade! ::::Yes it did! Anyhoo, Hi! I'm the parkster. The boss around here. The head chef. Numbero Uno. The One With The Allmighty Powah. So yeh, hi! Thanks for joining and as the other two said and have pointed out, there is plenty to do. Also you could help out with the new userbox crap. Thanks, if you can! Cya, :::::Thanks for the feedback guys. Still wondering if, for the real-life car segment for a vehicle page, whether it would be a good idea to include an image of the real-life car, so that the reader can go "Holy crap! It DOES look like *insert car here*!!" KBABZ 00:39, 18 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::Wikipedia links my friend... Great, another thing I'm not sure on how to do. Yeah I'm new to this. (adds sig. Yeah, REAL new) KBABZ 05:53, 18 December 2008 (UTC) :We all start somewhere =) ... wikipedia is easy just go to wikipedia, search for the vehicle.. IE Porsche 917 and find the EXACT name of the article, then link that here using wikipedia:atricle name IE.. wikipedia:Porsche 917 Now, that will show up like wikipedia:Porsche 917 to show it without the wikipedia prefix, just add a | at the end of the link, like this wikipedia:Porsche 917 and that shows up like this... Porsche 917... Not too hard =) ::Yup, figured that one on my own! Also managed to figure out how to do tables by using the Pursuit Times for Legends as an example, and used it for the new Series page (although the first one isn't working properly). ::Also, I've looked at your Paradise City map, and I actually have made my own version of the map, marking all the regions and sub-regions right down to the streets of where one ends and another begins. You can check out the map here: ::http://i74.photobucket.com/albums/i250/KBABZ/ParadiseRegionalMap-2.jpg KBABZ 11:09, 18 December 2008 (UTC) That's amazing! Good job. No where should it go? Paradise Locations and/or every Paradise district page? I'm sayign both. What about everyone else. Also KABABZ, thanks for your great work recently, its appreciated and noticed. Thanks, :Aww, it's nothing really, I love writing down all this information for others to read. I still have the original Photoshop file of this map, so I can make different versions of the map to focus on a specific region. Still, I may have to make a new one which includes Big Surf Island! KBABZ 21:44, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Could you do one then where it just shows the main districts and then on each district page it shows each different area in that district, like you said. Also is it possible to make each area semi-transparent with each different colour so it's easier to tell what is what. If this could be done then that'll be great. Oo, i just remembered, could you make like a small map and colour each different road? That way we can make a page for every rod on Paradise and make the site more complete? That would be amazing. Thanks, :That would also take a lot of work, so I may have to do it in between other things (like Xmas, for example). ::It could be an ongoing project for you. I'm new here, and I've already added information to an article and hope to help much more down the road. It feels good to be a part of this instead of just watching. Stupidcat :Glad to have you. :-)